


Make the Bed You Lay In

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Creepy Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Just a little bedsharing angst for my friend's birthday.Barry, in need of help, is found by none other than Leonard Snart and Mick Rory





	Make the Bed You Lay In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



“Barry! That was reckless! You could have gotten hurt! Those civilians could have died!” Dr. Wells yells as Barry skids to a stop in the cortex.

“I'm sorry. I should have listened,” Barry whispers. Hands tangled into his suit.

“Don't wrinkle the suit,” Cisco whines.

“Barry I don't think you're taking this seriously enough,” Dr. Wells says.

“Oh? I'm not taking this seriously enough? I'm sorry but who's the one who's constantly in danger of dying! Not you three. You guys just sit here in the cortex and tell me what to do. Real easy for you. It's not your lives on the line! I also constantly have hundred of lives in my hands at any given moment! Not only that but I also have to balance a real job on top of all of it. You guys are getting paid for this. So don't tell me that I'm not treating this seriously enough!” Barry shrieks at the top of his lungs and changes into his clothes before taking off at superspeed.   
As he runs he furiously wipes at his eyes trying to stop the tears form blurring his vision.

He jerks to a sudden stop and leans over into a nearby garbage can before throwing up and he curses himself for his stupidity. He show have eaten something before leaving. Now he'll probably pass out.

“What's going on out here... Scarlet? You okay?” The familiar drawls of Leonard Snart makes Barry lift his head up.

“What? You robbing houses now Cold?” Barry grumbles heaving again.

“Defeats the purpose if I rob my own house,” Len says and Barry winces. Of all the garbage cans he could have picked he picks the one that belongs to Leonard Snart.

“I'll just be going,” Barry says and he wishes the ground would stop jumping up at him. He's startled when a hand lands on his elbow.

“Come inside Scarlet. You look like a breeze would knock you over,” Snart says and leads him towards the front door.

“Just need 'ood,” Barry groans getting dizzy again.

“Perfect. Mick just finished making dinner,” Snart says and sits Barry at the kitchen table.

“Boss? What's going on?” Mick's gruff voice pushes into his head.

“Scarlet is running on fumes,” Snart says and suddenly there are plates of lasagna in front of both of them and Mick sits next to Snart.

“He looks like he's been crying,” Mick says and Barry keeps his eyes on the table and just starts shoving food into his mouth, not even caring if it's poisoned or not. 

After two more helpings his brain has finally stopped swimming and he's able to focus.

“Scarlet? Wanna tell us what happened?” Snart says.

“I got into a fight with my team and ran out before eating something so that I wouldn't pass out,” Barry admits softy.

“Do ya wanna talk about it?” Mick asks as Snart starts the dishes.

“They treat this whole thing like it's the easiest thing in the world. They forget that I have to be constantly aware that if I screw up people could die. Then when it's a close call they yell at me for it,” Barry says.

“You're cracking under the pressure and they aren't doing much to relieve it,” Mick says and Barry nods and Mick and Snart share a look.

“It's not just that either! I hate that we have an illegal prison in our lab! We just locks these metas up without a trial or a lawyer and no one ever knows where they are. It's unconstitutional and goes against everything I value,” Barry says burying his head in the table.

“What do the nerd duo say about it?”

“Dr. Wells won't let me bring it up to them. Says that locking these people up the way we are is for the greatest possible good,” Barry says then adds, “when I try Dr. Wells usually interrupts us.”

“Want us to distract him sometime next week?” Mick asks.

“I don't condone kidnapping either but yeah,” Barry sniffles.

“Fine, we'll manipulate things so that he's simply late for work,” Snart says.

“Thanks for dinner and for... everything. I should head home,” Barry says standing quickly, but if he's being honest with himself he doesn't really want to go home to his quiet, empty, lonely apartment.

“Nah,” Mick says pulling him back down.

“What?”

“I said nah. The last place you need to be is alone in some apartment. You're gonna stay here tonight,” Mick says.

“I... that's...um...okay,” Barry squeaks and follows both of them up to a bedroom and Mick hands him a T-shirt that's too big and sweats that are a nice and warm and fit okay. Barry goes into the bathroom and changes and then heads back out and sees Mick and Len already in bed.

“Oh... I thought…” Barry starts.

“Only one bed in the place Scarlet. Now come here and get between us. We promise to behave if you do,” Snart says and Barry slides between them and they sandwich him between them.

It's honestly the best sleep he's gotten in a long time.

The next week he starts to notice something strange when he fights metas. They seem to be distracted by something and often times after he catches them he finds tranquilizer darts sticking out of them with little snowflakes or flames on them.

The next week Wells is late for work so he talks to Caitlin and Cisco and tells them his worries. They definitely agree with him and start a secret partnership with the prison system to make things better.

The next week it's revealed that Wells is the Reverse Flash. 

Len and Mick help him take care of that problem.

It takes a month before Barry shares a bed with Len and Mick again. It's the happiest he's ever felt, until he does it again the next night, and the next and the next.

And if in that time they somehow start dating, that's no one's business but their own.


End file.
